


Strange Happenings

by ANGSWIN



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Strange sees something unexpected when he visits the Kamar-Taj Library.Written for the 2018 Multifandom Drabble Exchange





	Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> This triple drabble (300 words) was written for _bold_seer_ for the 2018 Multifandom Drabble Exchange.  
>  It was based on the following prompts from her list of suggestions:  
> 1\. Strange & Wong  
> 2\. "Single Ladies" by Beyonce  
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
>   
> 

Stephen Strange opened up a portal into the Kamar-Taj Library since he needed a particular manuscript that was not located in the much smaller library in the New York Sanctum.  Wong was not at his usual place in the front, however, so Strange stepped through the portal and went in search of him.  After wandering around for a few minutes, he found the man deep in the stacks.

Wong was busy dusting the shelves of ancient tomes with his back to Strange and was completely unaware of his presence.  Even though the Librarian was wearing earbuds, he had the volume of his music high enough that the unobserved visitor could clearly hear the unmistakable upbeat rhythm of “Single Ladies” if he listened.

Strange was about to call attention to himself when Wong suddenly broke out into an energetic hip-shaking dance.  Choking back his laughter, Strange reached for his phone to record the event for future entertainment, only to realize with disappointment that he had left it back at the Sanctum.  His remorse about that only increased exponentially when Wong proceeded to sing off-key and smack his own backside to the beat!

Strange then decided that it would be prudent to make his escape before Wong realized that he had an audience.  He had a feeling that his fellow Master of the Mystic Arts would cast him into some extremely unpleasant dimension if he caught him in this situation.  Therefore, he unobtrusively reopened his portal and slipped away.

By the time he arrived back in the New York Sanctum, though, Strange was breathless with laughter and actually braced himself up against the wall to keep from falling down with mirth.  When he was finally composed, he spoke to the Cloak levitating nearby.  “So much for him not knowing who Beyonce was!”


End file.
